


Felt in love with a Schizophrenic Artist

by ToxinSerial



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxinSerial/pseuds/ToxinSerial
Summary: It tells about a 33-year-old Swedish skeleton named Oireachtach who dreamed about being an artist like the two well-known artists, Vincent Van Gogh and Leonardo da Vinci. His siblings loved the idea for him. But his parents don’t like that idea and punished him for no reason at all. A 23-year-old woman (or man) (The Reader) loved his transcendent arts and paintings and wanted to marry him. But sadly, the parents don’t let the reader date and marry him because he doesn’t deserve to be loved, BUT! The reader was so confident that she (he) will keep her (or his) and Oireachtach’s relationship a big secret to keep it away from his parents and not to the people who loved to greet him.Female Reader (F x M)Male Reader (M x M)
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Oireachtach/Reader, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Felt in love with a Schizophrenic Artist

Once upon a time, in the city of Uppsala of Sweden, the baby skeleton boy was born on Oct 31, 1987, with his three other siblings. The doctors are very gratified to announce with the four babies to the family. After cleaning the blood, the doctor gave the baby to the mother who gave birth to him. The doctors will name him Oireachtach. The siblings of him loved that name. It was so unique and perfect fitting name for him but not his parents. They don’t like it at all and wanted the doctors to change it, but for the siblings. They told the doctors to don’t change it, so they keep that name. The parents are unamused about this doctor.  
  
After they came back home, the siblings loved baby Oireachtach. Of course, they have to play with him softly and not too rough on him. They give him a little teddy bear to give him company so he can’t be alone with it. When the parents saw the siblings giving baby Oireachtach a new teddy bear, they will get more unamused and furious about their sons and daughters giving something nice to hug with and cuddle on. But as parents, they don’t want to abuse him because he was a baby. They might wait for a few years until he was only ten or twelve.   
  


After a few, long years, when Oireachtach was now ten years old on July 5th, 1996, he was at elementary school, doing classwork and giving the teacher to show his completed works as usual, until then, the phone started to ring. The teacher hears this and picked up the phone.

  
Ms. Hadassah : “Hello, this is Ms. Hadassah from Little Cat’s Elementary School. What do you need?”   
  
Oireachtach’s Father: “Um, yes, can we take our child to the doctor? He’s sick, and we deeply regret putting him in school.”   
  
Oireachtach: “That’s not true! I’m strong and healthy! I never get sick for the first time!”

Ms. Hadassah: “Yeah, he’s not ill, Mr. Ethelwolf, you know people hated lies, but if it’s his vaccine day, Of course, he will go to the doctor to get his vaccines done! But one question. What time does he go to the doctor for the first time?”  
  
Oireachtach’s Father: “Now.”   
  
Ms. Hadassah gasped in shock. She told him to pack up his stuff to go to the doctor. He rushed into the backpack hanger room and took his backpack. Then, he carried in all his materials in the bag, wore his jacket, and zipped up before running out of school and getting in the car, hoping this one is not going to be a lie for his parents.

Sadly, it’s a lie for him. They are taking him home instead of the doctor. After taking him home, they abused him and punished him without reasons, not a single word out of their mouths. When they saw this, they are shocked when they watched poor little Oireach getting punished by his parents. What sick parents can do this for their children?!  
  
The Next Day for Oireach will not be easy to start while growing up.


End file.
